GoodNight Sweet Prince
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Wolfram se retrouve dans la chambre de son frère et lui annonce qu'il y a un monstre dans sa chambre... Mais que s'est-il passé?   TRADUCTION ! /!\ Death Characters!


_Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas et je ne reçois pas non plus d'argent pour la traduire – ToT monde cruel -!_

_**Titre : Good Night Sweet Prince**_

_**Manga : Kyou Kara Maoh**_

_**Auteur(e) : Nickypooh**_

_**Traducteur : 'Zangyaku-sama**_

_**Couple : Aucun**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tomo Takabayashi et mise en images par Temari Matsumoto.**_

_**Note : Death Characters**_

**Good Night Sweet Prince**

C'était par une nuit froide et pluvieuse, tous les occupants du château du Serment du Sang étaient profondément endormis des soldats patrouillaient inlassablement mais rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire ne fut signalé. Conrad Weller dormait paisiblement dans son lit lorsqu'il sentit un mince bras saisir son épaule. Le soldat brun n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait :

- As-tu peur de l'orage ? dit-il, en plaisantant, aimant parfois ennuyer les jeunes enfants.

- Conrad…

Un murmure presque inaudible lui parvint.

- Que se passe-t-il Wolfram ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ce n'était pas normal pour Wolfram d'être ici avec lui et c'était encore plus étrange qu'il n'ait pas piqué une crise lorsque Conrad lui avait demandé s'il avait peur. Ce n'était simplement pas une chose à faire avec le jeune Mazoku.

- Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre…

Sa voix était douce et fragile.

- N'es-tu pas un peu trop grand pour avoir peur de ça ? déclara-t-il, plaisantant une fois de plus.

Seulement le Mazoku de feu ne reprit pas les paroles de son frère et enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de son aîné.

- Conrad, aide-moi… Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre…

Weller se leva immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit l'urgence dans la voix de son petit frère. Wolfram resserra son étreinte autour du soldat. Une fois qu'ils furent face-à-face, le brun s'aperçut de deux choses : premièrement Wolfram tremblait et deuxièmement, il était mouillé.

- Tu as été dehors ? questionna-t-il, en tirant son frère loin de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre mais Conrad pouvait parfaitement voir les yeux verts pétillant de larmes contenues.

- N… Non… dit Wolfram en secouant la tête avant de se cacher dans le cou de Conrad. Aide-moi, il y a un monstre dans ma chambre…

- Pourquoi es-tu mouillé ?

Le soldat n'obtint pas de réponse de la part de son cadet. Il essaya donc de le faire descendre du lit mais il n'y arriva pas. Wolfram l'avait saisi avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve à ce moment. Son corps frêle tremblait encore, seulement Conrad ne savait plus si c'était de froid ou de peur :

- Wolfram, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Mazoku de feu ne répondit pas, il se retenait toujours à son frère. Weller voulait dire autre chose, il voulait une réponse pourtant il était assez évident qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas. Soudain, un éclair déchira l'obscurité grandissante pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui suffirent à Conrad pour être horrifié par ce qu'il avait pu voir : Wolfram n'était pas mouillé mais il était couvert de sang.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Conrad se leva du lit et tint son petit frère par les épaules.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Wolfram ! Parle-moi !

Le jeune blond leva les yeux et regarda son frère dans les siens :

- Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre !

Pour la première fois, Conrad pu voir que les larmes sèches avaient formé des petits chemins dans le sang qui couvrait partiellement le visage de son jeune frère.

- Attends ici ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

- C'est trop tard ! hurla Wolfram, saisissant la main du soldat brun. C'est terminé…

Wolfram regarda le sol, libérant le bras de son frère et porta ses doigts à son visage ensanglanté puis il se mit à pleurer, comme s'il était redevenu un petit garçon. Il sanglota comme il ne l'avait fait depuis des années Sa chemise de nuit rose fut touchée par les petites tâches rouges écarlate qui s'écoulaient, les cheveux d'un blond terne sous une pellicule de liquide de vie, ses mains et ses jambes devenues rouges… Pourtant il semblât que ce n'était pas le sien, Wolfram n'avait pas l'air blessé.

Conrad se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer… Une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de courir à la chambre des jeunes gens pour découvrir de ses propres yeux les dégâts mais l'autre voulait rester avec son frère, le réconforter et lui promettre que tout irait bien… Qu'il le protégerait toujours…

_« Protéger… »_ pensait-il, lorsque tout à coup, l'horreur lui vint à l'esprit.

- Heika ! s'exclama-t-il, saisissant Wolfram par les épaules pour la seconde fois. Où est Yuuri ?

- Non… Je… Le… Le monstre… Je ne peux… pas…

Les mots n'avaient plus beaucoup de sens mais Conrad savait que son roi était en difficulté. Il enveloppa son cadet dans une couverture et le baisa sur le front.

- Reste ici Wolf'… Je serais bientôt de retour…

- NON ! le prince criait désespérément. T'en va pas ! J'ai peur… Il… il reviendra… Il va encore me blesser !

Wolfram se tint à son frère comme s'il ne devait jamais voir le lendemain, de nouvelles larmes couraient sur sa peau de porcelaine souillée. Le cœur de Conrad éclata. Un instant, il songea à rester avec lui mais le devoir l'appela. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné si quelque chose était arrivé à son filleul.

- Reste ici Wolf'… Je ne serais pas long…

Ignorant les protestations de son frère, le soldat saisit son épée et courut aussi vite qu'il le pu pour atteindre la chambre du Maoh.

- Heika ! cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait rien voir seulement une forte odeur de fer s'insinua dans ses narines.

_« Du sang »_

Il saisit une des torches qui se trouvaient dans le couloir et l'utilisa pour éclairer la chambre. Une fois que la pièce fut quelque peu illuminée, Conrad sut que jamais il n'aurait voulu voir cette scène.

Son souverain se trouvait sur le sol de la chambre, nu, il était couvert de sang et quelques parties de son corps et ses cheveux avaient été brûlés.

- Yuuri !

Il courut jusqu'au corps pour vérifier les signes vitaux. Heureusement, le Maoh était encore vivant. Son pouls était faible mais percevable.

- Accroche-toi Yuuri… dit-il, lavant le visage du Sōkoku avec la manche de son propre pyjama. Je vais appeler Gisela… Tu verras, tu iras beaucoup mieux…

Le Maoh ne répondit rien mais, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son parrain dans l'inquiétude la plus totale.

- Wolf'… Wolf'….

- Chut, ne dis rien… Il va très bien.

- Dé… Désolé, déclara-t-il, doucement, la voix tremblante.

- Gardes ! cria Weller.

Immédiatement, trois hommes accoururent dans la salle, horrifiés par la scène qu'ils purent voir.

- Appelez Gisela ! MAINTENANT !

- Oui monsieur ! dirent-ils, tous en même temps.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils coururent pour aller prévenir la fille de Gunther et les autres.

- Conrad…

Ce dernier se retourna, entendant la douce voix provenant de la porte. Il vit son petit frère qui marchait lentement vers lui. Maintenant, il était clair qu'il n'était pas dans son meilleur jour : sa chemise de nuit était éventrée, son corps était couvert de contusions et d'hématomes courant sur sa peau délicate, son pied droit était de travers. Il boitait et ce fut au prix de nombreux efforts qu'il s'avança, jusqu'à 'endroit où son frère et son fiancé étaient, pour s'agenouiller à côté d'eux.

- S'il te plaît, Wolfram. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! supplia l'aîné en regardant son cadet droit dans ses yeux émeraude. Le jeune détourna les yeux et les posa sur son roi.

- Un monstre… dit-il tout en caressant les cheveux de Yuuri. Il m'a fait du mal… Trop de mal… Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, je priai Yuuri de m'aider… Mais c'était trop tard.

Wolfram s'arrêta de passer les mains dans les cheveux ébène et regarda attentivement ses mains. Elles étaient maculées de sang, tout comme sa chemise de nuit. Puis il se retourna et fixa Conrad dans les yeux. Il sourit mais des frissons le parcoururent alors que les soldats envoyés étaient de retour.

- Ce sera bientôt fini… dit-il tout en se levant pour se saisir de son épée qui se trouvait sur le lit.

- Wolfram, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Yuuri leva sa main légèrement brûlée et attira la joue de Wolfram. Ce dernier s'agenouilla une seconde fois à côté d'eux et prit la main de Yuuri dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il à voix basse, baisant sa main.

- Pardonne-moi.

Le Sōkoku ferma les yeux. Conrad était confus, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et ça en devenait frustrant. Seulement, ce qui était important en ce moment était de sauver son roi et son jeune frère.

- Yuuri ? dit Conrad tout en secouant légèrement le Maoh. Yuuri, reste avec moi ! Yuuri !

Seulement c'était trop tard. Le roi avait rendu son dernier souffle. Les larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux bruns mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber… Il y avait tant de questions restées sans réponse.

- Qui a fait cela Wolfram ? demanda-t-il tout en soulevant le corps pour le déposer sur le lit.

Il remarqua alors que ce dernier était lui aussi recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sang.

- Je te l'ai dit… déclara le jeune prince en prenant son épée pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Un monstre…

- Et où est ce 'monstre' ?

Le brun agita la tête, perdant patience devant les réponses plus qu'évasives que lui fournissait son frère.

- Il… énonça-t-il tout en montrant le lit dans lequel reposait son fiancé. Conrad ne comprit toujours pas ce que le jeune Mazoku voulait dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Il y a juste Yuuri là !

- Non… Wolfram secoua la tête. Il EST le monstre !

Des larmes indésirables commencèrent à s'écouler sur ses joues.

- Je le priai de me quitter, continua-t-il. Je le priai de ne plus me faire de mal… Le blond tomba à genoux et lâcha son arme pour couvrir son visage de ses mains. Ça fait mal mais ça ne se soigne pas !

- Yuuri t'a blessé ? demanda Weller, incertain.

- NON ! cria le cadet en saisissant pour la seconde fois son épée pour l'utiliser comme support, Yuuri ne m'a pas fait de mal !

- Alors qui ?

Le soldat cria, saisissant le fiancé du Maoh par les épaules. Le Mazoku se jeta presque littéralement dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter comme un enfant.

- Le Maoh ! Le Maoh m'a blessé !

Conrad resta muet, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Le Maoh était censé être un porteur de justice et non pas un criminel.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait dit cela, il l'aurait traité de menteur et l'aurait mis au fer dans la minute mais ici, il s'agissait de son précieux petit frère. Même s'il était mort, même si c'était du Maoh qu'ils parlaient, jamais il n'aurait douté de lui.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Gunther, hystérique, venait d'entrer, suivit de près par Gisela et les autres. Il resta horrifié de voir leur roi, sans vie, allongé sur son lit.

- Conrad ! hurla Gwendal, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où ses frères se trouvaient. Que s'est-il passé ? continua-t-il, d'un ton dur.

Weller tenta d'expliquer la situation à son frère aîné mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne savait même pas exactement ce qui était arrivé.

- Lord von Bielefeld ! s'écria Gisela.

Conrad se retourna pour voir son jeune frère mais il n'était plus à sa place. Non, Wolfram était debout sur la balustrade du balcon, son arme dans les mains.

- WOLFRAM !

Les deux frères crièrent en essayant d'atteindre le plus jeune mais il était trop tard. Avant qu'ils ne puissent le rattraper, le blondinet avait saisit son épée et l'avait enfoncé dans son abdomen, se laissant tomber dans le vide, le néant sombre.

C'était un matin froid, désolé. Personne ne souriait, personne n'avait de raison de le faire. Dans tout le Royaume, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre : le Maoh et son fiancé avaient été assassinés dans leur sommeil.

Peu de gens connaissait la véritable vérité… celle-ci les hanterait pour le reste de leur vie.

Quelques semaines après l'incident, Conrad se rendit au cimetière où son frère et son souverain avaient été enterrés. Dans ses mains se trouvait un joli bouquet de Beautiful Wolfram. Le soldat s'agenouilla à côté de la tombe et déposa les fleurs près des autres, essuyant les quelques larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

Il marmonna doucement :

_« Maintenant, la force d'un noble cœur… Bonne nuit doux prince _

_Les vols des anges chantent dans votre repos… »_

_- FIN -_

_Voilà, j'espère que ce One-shot vous aura plus... Toutes vos reviews seront transmises à l'auteur et ses réponses vous reviendront =)_


End file.
